memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Commander Martin freaking out
(Starbase, deck 12, docking port 5) Typhuss, Kate, and Paige are wondering why a security team is heading to the Excalibur docking area. Wonder what that's all about Kate says as she looks at Typhuss and Paige. Typhuss gets out his communicator and opens it and gets into contact with the bridge where Commander T'Laura is in command. Commander T'Laura, what the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. The security alert came from the transporter room sir Commander T'Laura says over the communicator. Then he closes his communicator. What the hell is going on in there says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. (Deck 11, transporter room) Captain Halliwell, Paige, and Kate walks into the transporter room and see what the security guards are aiming their phasers at. A Klingon Paige says as she looks at them. What the hell are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at the Klingon. The Klingon looks at Captain Halliwell. I'm here with my girlfriend Kelly To'rek says as he looks at both Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin. Both John and Typhuss look at each other then at the Klingon. Yeah, like hell we're gonna let you date my daughter and his niece guards take Mister To'rek to the brig and have him searched really well Commander Martin says as he looks at the security guards. They take To'rek away as John and Typhuss looks at Kelly. What? Kelly says as she looks at her father and uncle. A Klingon boyfriend, the enemy says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She shrugged her shoulders. Yeah, so get off my back you two god Kelly says as she looks at her uncle and father. John sits next to his daughter. Kelly look I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you John says as he looks at his daughter. She gets up and looks at them. That Klingon is different from the ones you've encountered he's a great person and a great guy Kelly says as she looks at them. John looks at her. Kelly their the enemy they almost killed us John says as he looks at Kelly. She walked out of the transporter room. I'll be back Paige says as she looks at them and goes to catch up with her daughter. Both John and Typhuss looks at each other. What did we do now John says as he looks at Typhuss. Do you really need to ask that, we made her mad says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. No, sorry John says as he looks at Typhuss. They both leave the transporter room. (Deck 9, brig) To'rek is behind a force field when Captain Halliwell walks in and looks at him. Captain? To'rek says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. You are not part of the Klingon Defense Force right, what's your occupation says Typhuss as he looks at To'rek. I'm apart of the Klingon Defense Force but I believe that this war shouldn't of happened by terms of our treaty with the Federation at the hands of the Organians you have rights to those planets To'rek says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at him. Yes we do says Typhuss as he looks at To'rek. To'rek looks at him. We've been attacking these four planets to reclaim them by force To'rek says as he pushes a padd to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the planets and name them off. Sherman's Planet, Donatu V, Elas and Troyius, like hell says Typhuss as he looks at To'rek. Typhuss leaves the brig and heads to the Admiral's office. In Commander Martin's quarters Kelly is sitting in her bedroom she had before she left for the Academy as her mother walks into the room and goes into her room. Hey kiddo how you doing? Paige says as she sat next to her daughter. Kelly looks at her. Why does dad and uncle Typhuss have to freak out about who I am with? Kelly asked as she looks at her mother. Paige looks at her. Well we're at war with the Empire and their just worried about you that's all Paige says as she looks at her daughter. Kelly looks at her mother. I know but he's different from the other Klingons Kelly says as she looks at her mother. Before Paige could speak her communicator beeps she activates it. Martin here go ahead Paige says as she spoke into the communicator. John speaks over the communicator. Paige we've got a problem meet me and Typhuss in the briefing room with Admiral Kirk and Commodore Tackett John says over the communicator. She looks at Kelly. I'm on my way Martin out Paige says as she closes the communicator. She walks over to Kelly. Hey I've got to go and have a meeting with both the Commodore and the Admiral but I will be back to talk to you some more Paige says as she looks at her. Kelly hugs her mother. Thanks mom Kelly says as she hugs her. Paige hugs her back and then she walks out of the quarters. In the briefing room Captain Paige Martin walks into the briefing room where her husband and brother are sitting around the table with the other Captains at the starbase and she sat next to her husband and brother as Commodore Tackett looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain what did you learn from To'rek? Commodore Tackett says as he looks at him. Captain Halliwell gets up from the chair and activates the screen showing the map of the border between the Federation and the Klingon border as he briefs the Captains and the Admiral and Commodore about what he learned from To'rek. Sherman's Planet, Donatu V, Elas and Troyius, the Klingons have been attacking these four planets to reclaim them by force says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Tackett. Admiral Kirk looks at the screen. Elas and Troyius isn't near the border Admiral Kirk says as he looks at the screen. Captain Halliwell looks at him and explains it. Its located in a border area near the Federation-Klingon border says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Kirk.